Please Remember Me
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Makeing Edward change Bella wasn't enough pain for Edward. The Volturi also have to take his memory. rated M for language
1. Intro

(A/N) Okay this is a weird idea but if it helps I totally thought of this in my sleep, like no joke.

Tell me what you think!

(Takes place after Bella gets changed into a vampire but there's no Renesmee.)

BPOV

The perfect wedding. The perfect husband, but of course life can't be perfect. Something must go wrong somewhere. Someone has to be mean and ruin everything you've ever wanted and worked for. That person in my life was the Volturi; they took my Edward's memory. All I can say is, "The Volturi must have some balls!"


	2. Chapter 1

EPOV

Okay this is so confusing I know who Carlisle is, but who the hell are these other people?

"I'm confused," I said, "Who are you guys? I only remember Carlisle."

"We're you're family," a short pixie like girl said.

"Huh?" I said.

"We're you're family," She repeated, "I'm Alice, don't you remember me?" She looked like she would be crying if she could.

I thought for a minute then shook my head, "No," I said. Then other people in the room started asking me if I remembered them and the answer to all of them was no.

Then a girl in who was standing in the corner spoke up, "What about me," she said, "do you remember me?" She had a beautiful voice, which I guess matched her because she was beautiful as well.

I looked at the girl and thought for a long time trying to remember for her because she looked so upset.

"No," I said.

"Does the name Bella sound familiar at all?" She asked.

"No," I said. The girl (I'm guessing named Bella) looked hurt she turned around and ran out of the house.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"That's Bella," the big guy named Emmett said.

"Well I figured out that much," I said.

"She's your wife," Alice said. I froze.

"My what?" I barley said.

**(A/N) I know this is a short chapter and I'll try and update again soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

BPOV

I can't believe it. The love of my love, of my existence, doesn't remember me. As soon as those words left his mouth I was gone. I ran, I don't know where I was planning on going, I just ran.

When finally I stopped running I looked around, I must have the worlds shittiest luck, I ran right to the meadow. I screamed and fell to the ground. I was crying tearless cries when I heard someone came up behind me. I turned around and saw Alice standing there, she came over and hugged me.

We sat on the ground for a while; I'm not sure how long, I was crying and Alice was hugging me. When I stopped crying I said, "We should go back." She nodded and we ran back.

When we got there everyone was sitting in the living room talking to Edward, they turned around when they heard us come in.

"Edward remembers me and Esme," Rose said with a smile.

I smiled, "That's good," I said and Alice and me joined them.

"So what made you remember?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure," Edward said, "It was kind of random." Then he looked at me, "Can I talk to outside Bella?" he asked.

"Of course," I said and stood up and he followed me outside.

We were both quiet for a minute, "I'm sorry Bella," he said.

I snapped my head to the side to look at him, "For what?" I asked.

"Not remembering you," he said, "I can't remember my own wife, I must be the worst husband ever." He said the last part with a chuckle.

I smiled, "No your not. It's not your fault it's the Volturi fault."

"I just wish I could remember," he said, "You don't disserve this Bella."

"It will take time to remember," I said, "And you can have all the time you need, I'm not going any where."

He smiled, "Well tell me about you…well I obviously know about you but since I can't remember…"

I laughed and we spent the rest of the night sitting on the porch talking.

REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 3

EPOV

Me and Bella sat on the porch talking for hours and I learn a lot about her…or she told me a lot about her since I probably new all of it already.

The next day we were all sitting in the living room watching Emmett and Jasper play video games, they were playing Grand Theft Auto, and something about the game brought some memories rushing back.

"Edward are you alright?" Alice asked, all eyes where focused on me (well but Jasper and Emmett).

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how fun it is to kick Emmett ass at video games," I said.

"Yeah, o-" Emmett stopped in the middle of his sentence and turned to look at me. "You remember me?"

"Yeah," I said. Everyone was asking me questions like what all I remembered about him and I said everything.

"This is so cool!" Emmett said, "Now I can pick on Eddie again."

"Don't call me that," I growled, everyone laughed.

BPOV

I was happy that Edward was starting to get his memory back, but why can't he remember me? I told him everything about me and about us and he still didn't remember.

We had just got back from hunting and where all watching TV and then a commercial with a meadow in it came up on the screen. All I though of was THE meadow, me and Edward's meadow.

Alice taped my arm snapping out of my daze and pointed Edward. I turned my head and looked, he was starring at the TV and he looked like he was thinking very hard. Then he turned and looked at me.

"Bella?" he said, "Do we have a meadow we use to go to a lot?"

I froze and nodded. "I remember it," he said.

**(A/N) Ha! Cliffhanger! Sucks to be you! Lmafo! JK!**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Previously:**_

We had just got back from hunting and where all watching TV and then a commercial with a meadow in it came up on the screen. All I though of was THE meadow, me and Edward's meadow.

Alice taped my arm snapping out of my daze and pointed Edward. I turned my head and looked, he was starring at the TV and he looked like he was thinking very hard. Then he turned and looked at me.

"Bella?" he said, "Do we have a meadow we use to go to a lot?"

I froze and nodded. "I remember it," he said.

BPOV

"What do you remember about it?" I asked, by now everyone else in the room was also looking.

"Me and you sitting in the meadow," he said, "except you look different, I think it's when you were human, and you're looking at the sparkles on my skin."

"That's the first time you took me there," I said, "What else do you remember about me?"

"That's it, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's a start I guess," I said. Then he said that he'd be right back and left up the stairs to our room. I sunk into the couch and buried my face in my hands.

"Bella it will all be okay," Alice said.

I nodded, "I no but it still drives me insane."

A little while later Edward came back down and sat down on the couch he looked at me for a couple minutes before speaking, "Bella, you've told me everything about you but what you haven't told me is why I can't read your mind."

I looked at him and smiled, "My powers a shield," I said, "I can block out other peoples pow-" then I got a random epiphany, "I'll be right back," I said and walked out.

EPOV

I remembered the meadow and me and Bella at the meadow but that's all I remembered about her. Why can't I remember her?! When I'm with her it feels right, but I don't know why because I can't remember her! She looked so upset when I said that was all I remembered about her, I had to leave the room because I couldn't stand to look at her when she was that upset, and, once again, I have know idea why!

After Bella left I was sitting at my piano playing the sheet music I found of mine, hopping that it would help me remember something. I had gone through about five songs when Bella came back down the stairs.

She looked at me and smiled, "Found your music?"

I smiled back, "Yeah, I thought it might help me remember." She nodded and sat on the couch. I picked up another song and put it in front of me. As soon as I started playing it I heard Bella gasp and then I got a flash back of me playing the piano for Bella. I looked at the top of the sheet music for the name.

Bella's Lullaby

I turned and looked at Bella she looked like she would be crying if she could. "Do you remember it?" she asked in a whisper.

"I remember playing the piano for you and that's it," I said. She just nodded her head and said nothing. "I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault," she said with a smile.

A little while later everyone came back and I ended up remembering Alice and Jasper. Why can't I remember Bella?

REVIEW!! 


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

Weeks had past since Edward remembered Alice and Jasper and he still hadn't remember me. Every now and then he would remember bits and pieces about me but nothing that big really. I just wanted him to remember me, I wanted him to love me again and hold again. I just wanted my Edward back.

We where all sitting outside, "You know what we should do?" Emmett said.

I sighed, "No Emmett, what should we do?"

"We should all tell embarrassing stories about Bella so Edward will remember her," he said with a grin.

"Ah negative," I said everybody laughed.

"Edward well you come with me for a second?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and he followed me through the woods.

"Where we going?" he asked.

I looked at him and smiled, "Our meadow. I thought it might help you." He smiled.

When we got there he looked around for a while then looked at me, "Anything?" I asked.

He shook him head, "I'm sorry."

I shrunk down and sat on the grass, "It's not your fault," I said.

He sat next to me, "I really want to remember you Bella and I'm trying but I just can't."

"I no," I said. Then I decided to try my idea, "Can I try something?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

I stood up, "Stand up," I said.

He stood in front of me and I placed my hands on the sides of his face. I focused on pulling my shield in. Once I did I thought of every memory I had of us knowing that he could see it to. Once I had thought of everything I could I let go of my shield, opened my eyes, and brought my hands back to my sides. Edward was looking at me but his eyes were closed. Finally Edward opened his eyes and looked into mine. I saw everything that had been gone for the past three weeks there in his eyes.

He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek, "I'm so sorry I forgot you my love," he said. Then he leaned down and kissed me, I rapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He lifted my legs up around his waist and pulled away and rested his head agents mine and smiled at me.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," I said, "It's the fucking Volturi fault. I was seriously going to go down there and kill them myself for all this."

He laughed, "Well I'm here now and I promise nothing will ever keep me away from you again."

Later that night I laid down in me and Edward's bed, "You know how long it's been since I've laid in this bed."

Edward smiled and laid down next to me, "I love you my Bella," he said.

I sighed and buried my face in his chest, "I love you too my Edward."

(A/N) I'm sorry but this will be the last chapter for this story. Thank you so much for reading. Please read my other stories if you haven't yet, and review on this one!

**Love Ya**

**NYKIDDO **


End file.
